Be With Me
by fuglynerdette
Summary: After Mikan and Hotaru's school burns down, they attend school temporarily at Gakuen Alice! Of course, a certain crimson-eyed delinquent and his best friend end up being in their class. With NxM and a bit of RxH, what can go wrong? AU
1. Chapter I: Coffeehouse

Fugly: This is my first fanfiction ever, gu-

Natsume: It's terrible; I don't have an alice.

Fugly: ...

Mikan: Don't be mean to the poor girl. Can't you see that she's terrified already?

Natsume: I don't care, Polka.

Mikan: DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU PER-

Fugly: Anyway, I don't own Gakuen Alice (though I can't remember how many times I did. Then I'd be able to draw official NatsumexMikan scenes).

* * *

I: COFFEEHOUSE

* * *

"ARGH!" Mikan almost toppled over the curb- she nearly got hit by a car. Worst of all, the asshole driving the car was rich; the sleek, matte black McLaren with red rims alone screamed power. The driver honked at her before speeding off. "What a dick. I hope I never see them again," she muttered under her breath before realizing the time. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" Mikan wailed as she ran like hell.

* * *

"Have a great day, class!" And with that, their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei skipped out of the room. As soon as he left, the room erupted into chattering while the students waited for their first period teacher to arrive.

*BAKA* *BAKA* *BAKA*

"OW HOTARU!" Mikan rubbed her cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being late, you idiot," the girl replied coolly. "It's the third time this week."

"My phone didn't go off- it's not my fault!"

"It would've gone off if you didn't break it. You're so bad with technology; honestly, you need one of those old Nokias. Now pay up for the repair."

"C'mon, Hotaru. I'm broke!" Mikan sniffed, "Do you smell that?"

Before Hotaru could reply back, tendrils of smoke began wafting through the door. The fire alarm immediately sounded, throwing everyone into panic. Thankfully, they still remembered the fire procedure and soon, every class was outside, huddled into groups as they waited for further instructions.

It was a warm spring day, so there was no rush to get back inside; however after some time, everyone started worrying. The teachers crowded together, whispering nervously among each other, as they glanced back at the school several times. Everyone thought that someone's cooking had set off the alarm, however that was not the case. Mikan turned towards the school and gasped. Even from her distance, she could see the light glow of fire that was raging on the second floor. Smoke was rising from the building and fogging out everything fast. This was not good; the situation didn't improve even after the firefighters arrived on the scene.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" They all turned their heads to the principal, who was holding up a megaphone. "Please go home everyone, and we'll try to update you further on situation here. Students, please tell your parents that school has been cancelled due to a fire on the second floor."

"Hotaru! School's cancelled for the rest of the day! What do you want to do?" Mikan happily turned towards her best friend.

"Stay away from you."

"Too bad. That's not going to happen. C'mon, let's go somewhere to eat."

Hotaru sighed. "I guess I could, but you're paying for me." She finished with a glint in her eye.

"Oh shit. I'm going to be bankrupt!" Mikan gulped and could only let herself get dragged away.

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru found themselves were surrounded by people in the jam packed streets- it was the lunchtime rush hour. A building on the corner of the intersection by the name of Café Parlor, caught their eye. Normally, small restaurants were ignored when there were larger fast food chains around. However, something about this little joint drew them in.

A little bell jingled, alerting everyone in the café of their entrance. Inside, the piano jazz immediately relaxed them as it filled their ears. The walls were dark oak panels, with photographs or artwork hanging on them. Burgundy booths were lined up along the windows, giving the patrons a view of the hectic world outside this little sanctuary. In the far corner were two comfy armchairs, their backs facing the door. A mahogany coffee table was set between them. The bar itself was in the back. The black counter gleamed under lights in front of the silver coffee machines. Tall stools with velvet plush cushions were tucked under the ledge. Round tables and chairs were set randomly around the diner; they were always being moved often by the customers. Mikan and Hotaru's stomachs growled as the aromas of coffee and baked goods wafted through the air. They laughed and headed towards the bar.

"Hello. What can I get you?" The barista warmly greeted them. She had auburn hair and warm brown eyes. Her name tag read Atsuko.

"Hi!" Mikan replied cheerfully back. "Can I get a ..." Her eyes quickly scanned the menu. "A moyen white chocolate mocha?"

"Sure. And you, miss?" Atsuko turned expectantly to Hotaru.

"A grande green tea latte," the girl coldly replied.

Not easily intimidated, Atsuko smiled at her. "Coming right up!"

While Mikan and Hotaru waited for their drinks, they looked at the food display case. Donuts, cake pops, and scones filled the first row, followed by cookies, brownies, cupcakes and other goodies.

Hotaru pointed at the most expensive pastry: a streusel apple pie tart. "I want that."

Mikan nodded and sighed. She hoped that it would be the only food that Hotaru would order, but she knew that it was a futile wish. "Oh, my poor wallet," she thought as she eyed a lemon cranberry scone.

"Your drinks are ready!" Atsuko notified them. Two steaming brown coffee cups were on the black counter.

"Can we also get an apple pie streusel tart?" Mikan accidentally stumbled over her words.

"Of course." The barista hurried over to the display, took out the food and set them on two white dessert plates. "Here you go," she beamed. "Enjoy." Mikan pulled out her wallet, but before she could open it, Atsuko stopped her. "No, no. Your first visit is on the house."

"You sure?" The young girl incredulously asked. Atsuko nodded. "This girl," Mikan pointed at Hotaru. "Will take your word, and eat out your restaurant."

The older woman laughed. "It's alright! There's nothing I'd like more than to see someone enjoying my food!"

"Thank you." Mikan and Hotaru took their food and just as they were going to a table, the doorbell chimed, signalling another entrance. Two young men stepped in.

* * *

Fugly: That was a lot harder than I thought.

Natsume: Serves you right for not giving me a significant role yet.

Mikan: It was fine. Don't worry about what that pervert says.

Fugly: You think so? Well I'd love to get your opinion on this. Please review!

Natsume: Oi, give this dumbass some ideas because I want a bigger role.

Mikan: You're so conceited.

Natsume: I can't help it- I'm so awesome.

Fugly: If you're so "awesome" then help me find a cover image!

Natsume: Tch. I don't have time for that kind of crap.


	2. Chapter II: Polka Dots

Fugly: Hey everyone. Finally got a chapter out!

Natsume: Yeah, after procrastinating the whole weekend.

Fugly: I really shouldn't have expected you to say something nice.

Natsume: It's one of many things I pride myself at.

Fugly: I wish I could say that I owned Gakuen Alice, but unfortunately, I don't.

* * *

II: POLKA DOTS

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru took their food and just as they were going to a table, the doorbell chimed, signalling another entrance. Two young men stepped in. Mikan gasped. They were any girl's walking fantasy, and complete opposites of each other. If one was the day with his blond hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean, then the other was surely the night. He had black hair, and orbs the colour of blood that flashed when they scanned the scene.

If they were shocked at the girls' presence, they did not show it; the only reaction were the glares sent their way as they passed Hotaru and Mikan.

"Someone got off on the wrong side of the bed," Mikan muttered.

"Well, you were just standing there, staring at us like we were pieces of meat," the dark haired one drawled, with a smirk on his face. "What were we supposed to do?"

The girl flushed and quickly realized that Hotaru wasn't with her- she had abandoned her friend to sit at one of the booths, and was finishing her tart, and eyeing Mikan's scone. Mikan hurried over before she would lose her self control and smack the jerk across his face.

"You certainly took your time." Hotaru remarked drily.

"That son of a bitch needs to have his ego put back in place." Mikan swore, cracking her knuckles and sending death glares towards the young men, who were ordering their food.

"Give me your scone if you're not going to eat it," her friend commanded.

"Huh?" Mikan was momentarily distracted from her cursing. "Sure!" She answered brightly, not listening to Hotaru at all. When she did realize that Hotaru was eating her food, she cried out loud. "Hey! That was mine!"

"You said I could have it." Hotaru glared, not giving up her precious pastry.

"Whatever. I'm going to the washroom." Mikan got up, and walked to the washroom, her uniform skirt swishing gently behind her.

* * *

By the time she'd finished relieving herself and had calmed down, it had been twenty minutes. Mikan was sure that that douchebag and his friend had left by now. With one last sigh as she looked at her reflection in mirror, and touched up a bit of her mascara; _now _she was ready. She unlocked the door and walked outside.

An unpleasant sight greeted her: they weren't gone yet. In fact, they were sitting too near to the girls' seats for Mikan's comfort. "I can do this," Mikan thought. She took a deep breath and started walking to her table.

She was barely away from her seat when she heard, "Hey Polka Dots!" What? Mikan stopped for a moment in confusion. Brushing it off immediately, she continued walking. Then she heard, "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

Oh shit. He was talking to _her_. She whirled around, put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Thought that you might want to know that I like your panties," he mentioned casually with that irritating smirk.

"Does that smirk ever come off his face?" Mikan wondered. Then his words hit her. She turned and stretched her neck so she could see the back of her skirt. And there it was, for all the world to see. Her polka dotted panties. The skirt was tucked into them. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Mikan swore mentally. "I must've accidentally tucked them in. How could I not see it?!"

"YOU PERVERT!" Mikan screamed at the guy, her whole face as red as chili peppers.

"Little girl. I didn't _try_ to peek at your underwear," he replied impatiently. "You were the one flaunting it in my face!"

Mikan was speechless. Never had she ever met someone as infuriating or as egotistical as him! "I'm so done with you!" She stomped towards her table, and grabbed her bag. "Hotaru," she gritted. "We're leaving!"

"I'm still eating."

"C'mon! You can eat as we walk!" Hotaru reluctantly slid out of her seat. She calmly walked after, Mikan who practically ran out of the café.

* * *

She still could see red. Mikan started to fume just at the thought of what happened yesterday. "Whatever." She brushed it off. "Today's a new day. Besides it isn't as if I would ever see that dick again."

Everyone was seated in the auditorium of the neighboring school, Alice Academy. They were shifting uncomfortably in their places- none of them particularly liked their host school. The kids from Alice Academy had a reputation to be snobby, rich brats. Though their school wasn't poor, it was enough to make them feel like street rats in the posh hall. The fold up seats had black, plush suede cushions. Rich velvet curtains hung on the stage, its color varying from burgundy to red in the light. Cream curtains could be seen peeking behind them. The polished walnut floor reflected the spot lights on the ceiling. Truly, this could have been easily mistaken as a concert hall instead of the school auditorium it was meant to for.

Mikan pushed through the seats, inciting muttering and glares from various people until she finally spotted a familiar head. "Hotaru!" She called cheerfully.

"You idiot. Why didn't you come to school earlier?" Her friend grumbled. "We could've gotten a better spot!" It was true; they were seated at the very front, and had to strain their necks up to look at the stage.

"May I have your attention, students?" The principal of Gakuen Alice had walked up on stage, and was now holding a microphone. He was a tall man around his forties, with graying blonde hair at his temples and blue eyes.

"Not as blue as that pervert's friend," Mikan thought. Though this man's eyes reminded her of cornflowers.

"I am Kazumi Yukihara, the principal of Gakuen Alice. On behalf of all the staff and students here, I welcome you to Alice Academy." He smiled, and several admiring sighs could be heard from the female teachers. Which made the whole student body want to gag.

"We have been told that it will take the rest of the school year to repair the damages caused by the fire yesterday. There should be no delay in your academic career, as you will be split up and integrated into the classes here." He paused for a moment, waiting for the uneasy murmuring rippling through the crowd to die down.

"A video has been prepared for you, to introduce you further to our school. After, please go to your individual homeroom teachers, who will direct you to your class here at Alice Academy. Thank you." The man stepped away from the microphone, and hurried down the stage.

A screen was lowered in front of the stage, and the lights dimmed. A projection light from the back shot to the front and music started playing.

* * *

"Imai-chan, Sakura-chan, you're both in Class B with me!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed excitedly when Mikan and Hotaru went to find him.

"WHAT?!" They both were shocked. "How?!"

Narumi laughed at their gaping faces. "I'm substituting for their homeroom teacher! Who could be a better option? After all, I _did_ graduate from this school!"

"B-But," Mikan stuttered uselessly. Her mouth was opening and closing randomly soundlessly.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots." Hotaru muttered under her breath, and followed Narumi, who was already skipping down the halls.

* * *

Fugly: *does a little happy dance* I found a new cover!

Natsume: *covering his eyes* WOMAN! YOU'RE BLINDING ME!

Mikan: It's a pretty cover! I like it.

Natsume: That's because you're sitting on me.

Mikan: IN YOUR DREAMS YOU PERVERT!

Natsume: Sometimes, dreams come true.

Mikan: And sometimes they don't.

Fugly: Anyway, thanks for reading, and to those that reviewed last time!

Mikan: Give us your opinion on it!

Natsume: I can give you _my_ opinion on it. I thin-

Fugly: Nobody needs to hear it.


	3. Chapter III: The Seating Plan

Natsume: So, you finally got your lazy ass out of bed and did something productive.

Fugly: You're not supposed to say that! It's making me look bad!

Natsume: It's the truth.

Mikan: Surely there's a better way of saying it?

Natsume: No, little girl. It's got to be like how she says that she doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Thank goodness for that fact, too.

Mikan: For once, I have to agree with you. Who knows what this girl would make us do in the actual serialization.

Natsume: Each other.

Fugly: Well, I guess you two did all the work for me.

III: THE SEATING PLAN

"Imai-chan, Sakura-chan, you're both in Class B with me!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed excitedly when Mikan and Hotaru went to find him.

"WHAT?!" They both were shocked. "How?!"

Narumi laughed at their gaping faces. "I'm substituting for their homeroom teacher! Who could be a better option? After all, I _did_ graduate from this school!"

"B-But," Mikan stuttered uselessly. Her mouth was opening and closing randomly soundlessly.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots." Hotaru muttered under her breath, and followed Narumi, who was already skipping down the halls.

Mikan followed Hotaru and Narumi through the double oak doors. It was a large room, and in a way resembled the auditorium. Wide, shallow steps led up to red velvet-cushioned benches in front of large wooden desks. There were three rows of these desks, leading all the way to the back of the class. The front of the classroom was the bowl; it was the pit surrounded by the stairs to the seats all around. Tall arch windows lined the left side of the room, making lights unnecessary; the bright sunlight filled the room.

And in those seats sat a group of very rowdy students, who immediately fell silent at the sight of the newcomers. Some stared at them with interest; others with disgust evident on their faces.

"Hi, I'm Narumi-sensei!" He introduced himself cheerfully. "I'll be filling in for your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. Nice to meet you all!" Narumi finished with a beam on his face. Almost everyone in the room had a look of disgust on their faces, except for Mikan and Hotaru, who were already used to his antics.

"We have two students joining us for the rest of the year," He continued, motioning Hotaru to introduce herself, but the dark haired girl just ignored him and kept on glaring at the class.

Luckily for Narumi, Mikan stepped in and saved his face. "I'm Mikan Sakura and this is my best friend, Hotaru Imai," she smiled. Oddly, most were accepting and returned her smile, and only a minority brushed her off.

"Well, it seems like the only available seats are in the back, Sakura-chan and Imai-chan." Narumi pointed to the tallest row of seats in the left hand corner. "Well, I guess it's time for class bonding." He checked his watch. "Since, it's my first day, you can have the rest of homeroom off. Be nice to each other, everyone!" Narumi skipped out of the room, humming to himself.

Despite the fact that the desks were meant for four students each, the two boys in the back were taking up nearly all the space. As the girls made their way up to the top, people around watched their actions carefully.

Hotaru noticed this. "Probably some overly self-assured kid that's the 'Boss'." She was annoyed by just the thought of it, and it showed when several girls cowered at her expression.

One of the boys was on the far side of the bench, sleeping facedown on the desk. His light hair caught the sun, making it the colour of white gold. Mikan stopped and looked down at the boy in front of her. His manga was covering his entire face, so she couldn't make out his features, except for the black hair that framed his book. Like the typical delinquent, his feet were propped up on the desk.

"Um, excuse me?" She wasn't exactly sure if he was awake. "Could you scooch over a bit?"

Several awkward minutes passed before the guy finally acknowledged her existence. His book slightly slid off his face, revealing vermillion eyes. "Strange," Mikan thought. "They're like the pervert from yesterday's."

"Go away, Polka Dots." He glared at her. "Waking me up for something so trivial." The guy covered his face with his manga again, and resumed his position before.

Mikan turned red. Very, very red. Actually, a more accurate way to describe her would be to say that she looked like she was about to blow up. "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed.

The people sitting by the windows looked out to see the trees rustle, and birds flying out. The blonde boy on the other side started to stir. "Hmm? Did Nonoko blow up the lab?" He asked sleepily.

"Don't worry, Ruka," the dark haired boy assured him. He was startled by Mikan's scream and fell off his side of the bench. "It was just an ugly toad croaking."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A TOAD?!" Mikan roared. Her hands were already curling like claws. She looked ready to strangle him.

"My mistake." The guy looked at her up and down. "It's a little girl throwing a tantrum," he snickered.

Ruka frowned. "It's too early in the morning for you to be shouting like this."

"Girly, tell your friend to move his fat ass. I don't want to stand here all day like this idiot." Hotaru pointed at Mikan, who had been rendered speechless simply from frustration. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Reluctantly, Ruka nudged his friend. "Natsume, move closer." His friend sighed, and shifted closer to the blonde haired boy.

Hotaru plopped down where Natsume originally sat. "Oh yes, one word of warning to you," she turned towards the sable haired boy. "No one's allowed to bully my friend, except for me." She smiled at him icily.

"I guess it's time that an exception is made for me." Hotaru's smile was returned in the same manner.

"Where do I sit?" Mikan asked stupidly. She was still a bit out from earlier.

"You're standing- there's no more room for you." Hotaru answered coldly.

"Oh." Mikan was deflated.

Her best friend huffed irritably. "Sit down, you idiot!" She yanked Mikan down onto the bench with her, squishing Natsume into Ruka, earning her a glare from both. "I presume we're all comfortable now."

"THAT STUPID JERK MAKES ME SO MAD, HOTARU!" Mikan gritted her teeth.

It was lunchtime now, and all the students of Gakuen Alice were eating their lunches in what could barely be called a cafeteria- it was a huge glass terrace. Dainty tables with matching chairs and accessories filled the room. Over each table was hanging plant; the kids here seemed to choose appearance over safety. Potted plants also took up the tiny spaces in there, creating a perfect mixture between a garden and an eating place; as expected of this academy.

"Shut up. I don't want to listen to your whining, you idiot. I want to enjoy the food here." Hotaru bit into another piece of her lamb.

Mikan sighed, and got up, wincing when she accidentally scraped the chair. "Here, have my share." She prodded her meal towards Hotaru, and left the building.

She could see a large cherry tree in the distance. As Mikan got closer, she could see the bare patches here and there between the leaves- left when the blossoms wilted away earlier in the spring. For some strange reason, standing at the tree soothed her. No other trees had this effect. Perhaps it was the gentle rustling of the leaves as they danced to the breeze. Or maybe, it was simply the scent of nature. Either way, Mikan was already starting to feel calm and relaxed. She hugged the tree, which was no easy feat- she barely had her arms wrapped around- closed her eyes, and sighed contentedly.

"How long are you going to keep hugging the tree?" A bored voice drawled from above her after a few moments.

Mikan: I can't believe it took you a whole week to write a thousand words.

Fugly: Procrastinating is a natural talent of mine.

Natsume: I can see that.

Fugly: I'm glad you can see, Natsume. I'd be worried if you were blind.

Natsume: Gee, your concern for me touches my heart.

Fugly: I was being genuine there! There's no need for sarcasm.

Natsume: Just like how there's no need for your readers to review.

Fugly: Don't listen to him, guys. He's just mad that he got squished into Ruka.


	4. Chapter IV: Surreal

Natsume: So you're telling me that you never had a plot in the beginning.

Fugly: Well... I kind of had a plot?

Mikan: Give her a break, you pervert! At least she's figured out what to write now. That's all that matters!

Natsume: *shudders* Thank goodness she doesn't own us or who knows what she would've done with the original Gakuen Alice storyline.

Fugly: At least I changed my mind about the whole Alice situation in this story!

Natsume: I suppose I should tell you thanks for giving me my Fire Alice in this story, except that should've happened right from the beginning!

Fugly: Better late than never?

* * *

IV: SURREAL

* * *

She could see a large cherry tree in the distance. As Mikan got closer, she could see the bare patches here and there between the leaves- left when the blossoms wilted away earlier in the spring. For some strange reason, standing at the tree soothed her. No other trees had this effect. Perhaps it was the gentle rustling of the leaves as they danced to the breeze. Or maybe, it was simply the scent of nature. Either way, Mikan was already starting to feel calm and relaxed. She hugged the tree, which was no easy feat- she barely had her arms wrapped around- closed her eyes, and sighed contentedly.

"How long are you going to keep hugging the tree?" A bored voice drawled from above her after a few moments.

* * *

Startled, Mikan's arms dropped to her sides. "Ew. It's you again." Mikan said, sounding disgusted by Natsume's presence.

"Yes little girl, it's me again," he retorted dryly from up in the tree.

"Don't you think your big, ugly ass head is too heavy for the poor branch?"

"Nah. Your fat arms squeezing the poor thing to death is the real crime."

Both parties glared at each other from their positions, each refusing to back down and surrender . "I hate you." Mikan spat, finally breaking the eye contact between them.

"The feeling's mutual."

"I'm relieved to hear that." Mikan beamed insincerely.

"Since we're all clear about our feelings for each other, can you leave? Your stupidity is contagious, and I'm afraid I don't have any brain cells to spare." Natsume frowned, creases appearing between his eyebrows as if he had this expression often.

"That's because you don't have _any_ brain cells." She shot back. Even so, she still turned to go. "That stupid jerk," she muttered under her breath, as she stomped her way across the field. "Acting as if that was his private property!" An empty can was the target of her rage when it went flying in the air. Unfortunately for Mikan, it hit Hotaru.

"You're dead." She said quietly.

Mikan gulped. She would rather her best friend scream at her instead; this meant that it was serious and she was in deep shit. Hotaru took out her baka gun, and pulled the trigger ten times.

"HOTARUUUUUUU!" Mikan screamed for her life as the bullets raced towards her. "I'M SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCID- OWWW!" The first shot had hit her straight in the ass, sending her to the ground while the others headed at her. In mere seconds, Mikan was a pile of bruises on the grass.

"No excuses for hurting your dearest friend," Hotaru smiled sickly, blowing the dust off her gun. "C'mon ugly. Class is starting soon."

"No! I don't want to go to math! I don't like it!" Mikan whined.

"Stop being such a whiny baby," Hotaru glared coldly. "If you don't get up by three, I'm going to shoot you with my baka gun again."

Her best friend immediately started nodding eagerly. "Yes Hotaru, I'm coming along. Math is my _favourite_ subject!" Satisfied, Hotaru turned and started walking to the highschool building. Gagging, Mikan followed behind her.

* * *

_The forest was their refuge in this heat. A gust of warm air blew in, irritating everyone; the humidity was already making everyone's nerves a bit frazzled. Cicadas were chirping and children screamed- one part amusement and the other part surprise with a little fear- as they tried to catch them. A bit further north, four children played in a clearing away from everyone else. _

_ "I bet that I can catch more cicadas than you!" One of the girls yelled angrily. She seemed to be in an argument with the boy alongside her. Their other friend was under the shade of the trees, in a little harem of heat-stricken animals. Another little girl was with him, lying down on the grass._

_ "You'll never beat me, idiot." The boy smirked._

_ "I'm not an IDIOT!" With that, she ran to the haven in the trees, hints of tears appearing on her face. _

_ Soon, she was deep in the heart of the woods. "I'll show him that I can catch more cicadas!" She sulked, kicking a pebble along her path. Suddenly she stopped, and when the girl registered the fact that the usual buzz of cicadas wasn't there, she became worried. Something rustled in the bushes. Fear grew on the girl's face as she realized her situation: she had ventured into an unknown part of the forest, and something unknown was with her. A squirrel popped out, and scurried away, frightened by the girl's presence. She let out a huge sigh of relief. _

_ A large hand covered her mouth, muffling out her yell of surprise and terror. "Don't worry, m'dear," a soft, raspy voice murmured into her ear. A fog suddenly appeared in her vision, stifling out her senses. The last words she heard were, "I'll take good care of you."_

* * *

"Wake up, you idiot!" A shot came flying at Mikan's face.

"Huh?" She answered drowsily, lifting her head up slightly from her shoulders. A blurry Hotaru holding her baka gun came to view.

"Math class is over," Hotaru informed her best friend frostily.

"Thank goodness I slept through the whole thing!" Mikan sighed cheerfully, relief evident on her face. "What do we have next, Hotaru?"

"We don't have anything. This slot is for an elective, but we haven't been told what it is. Apparently, we have to wait a while for them to analyze our abilities." Hotaru glared at Mikan's cluelessness.

"So this is a free period?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" The dark haired girl snapped impatiently. "Get up. We're going to explore this place."

"That's so like you," Mikan muttered. "Wanting to map a layout of someplace new."

"You won't be complaining when you get lost and need the map." Hotaru promised coldly. She examined her fingernails as she waited for Mikan to get up from her seat. "But when that happens, I'll be sure to charge you double for that comment."

"Greedy bitch." Nevertheless, Mikan still got up and trailed Hotaru's lead.

* * *

The halls were strangely deserted as all the regular Gakuen Alice students were in their separate elective classes. The afternoon light, tinted with a hint of orange shone through the windows, lighting up the empty corridors. Tall, white pillars stood half bathed in light, their darker side melding in the shadows and clashing with the other side. Benches sat beside the pillars making the scene look nostalgic. This part of the school wasn't all glamour and glitz like the rush in the cafeteria, but it was no less beautiful. More traditional values clamped down here, refusing to let go of the memories once in these halls.

"Doesn't this place make you feel so free, like you belong here?" Mikan spun around, her arms in the air. "I get the strangest feeling when I'm here- it's as if the academy is welcoming me back." She remembered shards of that odd dream in math. It felt almost real- as if they were memories.

"Don't be an idiot. You've never been here before." Hotaru scowled. "You're just hallucinating, because you didn't eat lunch. Hunger's getting to you."

Mikan shook off her unsettling feelings. "You're right, I'm probably just hungry." At that moment, her stomach growled loudly, informing its owner that it wanted attention.

"I'm always right," Hotaru responded haughtily, smirking at Mikan's tummy.

The two girls stopped dead in their tracks when they rounded a corner and saw Narumi with the highschool principal in front of them. They whipped their bodies back before leaning closer again to take a peek. The two adults were engaged in a deep conversation, and by the looks on their faces, whatever they were talking about wasn't good. It would have been perfectly fine to walk past them, except the vibes weren't right. Something was wrong; Mikan could feel that they weren't supposed to be here. She wanted to get away from here, fast. Hotaru on the other hand, had the opposite feelings. Instead of backing away, the girl shifted closer so that she would be able to eavesdrop better.

"Hotaru!" Mikan hissed. "Let's get out of here!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen!" Hotaru strained her head towards the two adults, trying to make out their words.

"Kazumi, they're- for her," Narumi spat out angrily. Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other. Who were "they" and what did they want from "her"? Unfortunately, their distance made it a little hard to listen, and left even bigger spaces in their understanding of what was going on.

"I know, Narumi." Kazumi answered calmly. "You think they'd let go of her that easily after a decade?"

"No," Narumi paused for a few seconds. " But why? Why- they- letting us take her? This must be all part of- greater."

"I don't know," the principal confessed. "I do know- just the beginning. Keep on watching her."

"Of course. When are we- tell her the truth?" Narumi pressed. "She needs- know."

"Soon." Kazumi promised. "Last period is starting; and we aren't alone." As soon as he motioned towards Hotaru and Mikan's direction, the two girls ducked, but it was too late- their presence had already been noted. "You deal with them." Kazumi told Narumi under his breath before turning on his heel and walking away.

The girls came out from their corner, looking sheepish. Narumi gave them a tired smile and sighed, all his usual cheeriness gone. It was as if an old man had replaced the teacher that they knew. "How much have you guys heard?"

"Oh, not that much." Mikan brushed off the topic airily.

"Mikan." Narumi moved up close to her and gripped her shoulders tightly. "This is serious." His eyes darkened, and Mikan could swear that she almost saw pity in his eyes.

"Why would he feel pity for me?" She wondered to herself. "Are you okay, Narumi-sensei?" She asked cautiously, unsettled the change in Narumi's usual cheerful disposition. However, Mikan was quickly let go; Narumi had quickly collapsed on the floor. The girl realized why when she looked up and saw the still-smoking barrel of Hotaru's baka gun, and its owner's face devoid of sympathy and regret.

"C'mon, idiot!" Hotaru started running, leaving Mikan still dazed. "Let's get out of this place."

"Wait Hotaru!" Mikan called, her breath uneven. "Where are we going?"

"While you were busy flirting with Hyu-"

"I was not!" Mikan protested. "Who'd want to be with that ugly per-"

Hotaru shot her a death glare, its effect immediate; Mikan fell silent again. "Don't interrupt me! So as I was saying," she continued. "I explored the Eastern Woods. We should be able to find some sort of exit through there, as we can't exactly escape from the main gate."

"Oh right. Class is still ongoing."

"No shit, you idiot."

* * *

They trudged across the field to the Eastern Woods, careful to stay away from the view of the windows, which was hard as Gakuen Alice had a countless number of them. Although earlier in the day, the weather was bright and sunny, the afternoon took a turn for the worst. The sky was a stormy grey and it was a bit chilly; spring weather could often do a complete one-eighty. Hotaru and Mikan shivered as a blustery wind blew past them, making the tree branches dance to its tune.

The woods were eerily silent, and there was barely any sign of animals. There were, however strange markings everywhere as if it had been a battle scene. Burnt patches of grass, half-frozen ice and bugs covered the forest. Mother Nature seemed to have unleashed her fury in this little copse.

"Look at this, Hotaru," Mikan called out, breaking off an icicle that was dangling from a tree. "It's too warm for water to freeze."

"Ever since we came here, this school has been giving me the creeps. There's something wrong here." Hotaru murmured darkly. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"Maybe what the principal and Narumi were talking about has something to do with this?" Mikan wondered.

Hotaru shrugged. "For now, let's just focus on getting out of this freaky place."

They continued walking for several minutes before Hotaru realized something. "Mikan, stop." Her friend looked at her questionably. "We've been walking in circles." She pointed at a broken icicle. "You broke that, remember?"

Recognition dawned on Mikan's face. "B-But that's impossible!"

"_Nothing_ is impossible, Mikan-chan." Narumi stepped up from behind them.

* * *

Mikan: Just to clarify things, Fugly decided to add Alices to the story.

Natsume: Now, there's a slightly higher chance of her coming up with an actual plot!

Fugly: I love your confidence in me. Don't worry guys, I have this figured out.

Mikan: Please review, and give us your feedback on the story.

Fugly: *nods eagerly* Yes please!

Natsume: Stop embarrassing me, both of you! Asking for reviews... *shakes his head*

Fugly: What? It's good to keep in touch with your readers!


End file.
